This project is examining the effects of zinc deficiency in rats on methylbenzylnitrosamine-induced esophageal carcinoma. Alcohol, vitamin A and analogues will also be investigated as enhancing or inhibiting agents and mechanisms for carcinogenesis will be pursued using a variety of techniques including light and EM microscopy, microsomal enzyme activity, covalent binding and others.